


Fruition

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Chelsea Flower Show
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Obscure & British
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gnomes have waited a long time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruition

They sit, perched on their red toadstools, each with his pointed cap on his head and his fishing rod in his hand. They smile, and their smiles run all the way from a gormless twist of the mouth to a toothy grin.

You would not think that there was much going on in there. You would not know that they have just effected the greatest triumph of their race's existence.

Eleven small acres of ground – so little, compared to the gardens they have already conquered. Ah, but _these_ eleven acres! Today, they own Chelsea. Tomorrow, it will be the world.


End file.
